Tour of Samuelonia
}}| |border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;}}" | Tour of Samuelonia |- } | align="center" colspan="4" style="background-color:#ffffff; border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;" - }} |- }| colspan="1" Date colspan="3" March - }} }| colspan="1" Region colspan="3" St. Samuel and nearby countries - }} }| colspan="1" Discipline width="63%" colspan="3" Road - }} }| colspan="1" Type width="63%" colspan="3" Stage race (Grand Tour) - }} }| colspan="1" Organiser width="63%" colspan="3" Samuelonian Cycling Federation - }} }| colspan="1" Race Director width="63%" colspan="3" Freddy Di Ozzilburg - }} |} The Tour of Samuelonia is an annual multiple stage bicycle race primarily held in St. Samuel, while also occasionally making passes through nearby countries. The race was first organized in 213AP as a Samuelonian inter-service bicycle race, between the army, navy, airforce, police and fire service. It is organised and run by the Samuelonian Cycling Federation. The race has been held annually since its first edition in 213AP. As the Tour gained prominence and popularity the race was lengthened and its reach began to extend around Vexillium. In 246AP, the race was opened up to amateur cycling clubs to enter. The Tour of Samuelonia became a professional race in 285AP as sponsorship grew due to the popularity across Samuelonia. The race is traditionally held during the month of March and lasts for four weeks. Whilst the route changes each year, the format of the race stays the same with the appearance of at least two time trials, the passage through the mountain chains of the Black Mountains and the finish on the Avenue of Hero's in Francisco. The current editions of the Tour of Samuelonia consist of 25 day-long segments (stages) over a 30-day period. All of the stages are timed to the finish; after finishing the riders' times are compounded with their previous stage times. The rider with the lowest aggregate time is the leader of the race and gets to don the coveted maroon jersey. While the general classification garners the most attention there are two other contests held within the Tour: 'the king of the mountains,' for the rider that performs the best overall in the mountain stages and the best under 23 cyclist. History Previous Winners Format Prize Money *1st Place - S£500,000 *2nd Place - S£250,000 *3rd Place - S£150,000 *4th Place - S£100,000 *5th Place - S£90,000 *6th Place - S£70,000 *7th Place - S£50,000 *8th Place - S£30,000 *9th Place - S£20,000 *10th Place - S£10,000 *King of the Mountains - S£250,000 *Best under 23 - S£50,000 *Individual Stage Winner - S£20,000 Previous Tours 314 Tour of Samuelonia The route of the 314 Tour of Samuelonia is due to be released in early February 314. 313 Tour of Samuelonia The route of the 313 Tour of Samuelonia was revealed in February 313, beginning in Altaria, Saint Lysander and finishing in Francisco, High Samuelonia. The route contains three time trials, thirteen flat stages and nine mountain stages. The 313 Tour covers a total of 4,950 km over the 25 stages and passes through 22 of St. Samuel's provinces. Current Teams Mariamburg Royals CC * Newton Wendlock * Edvar Sansar * Samson Hilderburg * Edward Hinton-Sax Royal CC of Francisco * Clayton Accardi * Charlie Jordon * Edmund Vancleff * Connell Boston Trollington Wheelers CC * Elijah Poolguard * Ely Vergonhowe * * Team San Di Angelo * Georgio Cruisdale * Edward Morringburn * Aedelmaer Tundermere * Tommy Fonterroy Team Charlemont * Harvey Coburg * Loui Santini * George Bordenburg * Freddie Mont-Darunheim Avendorf Raiders * Mason Dunderside * Nathan Aldington * Edric Sunnywood * Louis Stanley Bretonium Ironside CC * * * * Charlemont Cavillers CC * * * * Stamford Demons CC * * * * Donaldheim Saints CC * * * * | Guildford Rhinos CC * * * * Arlington Arrows CC * * * * Orangeborg CC * * * * Francguard Rifles CC * * * * Sarradina Scorpions CC * * * * Chichester Chaos CC * * | * | * Ottadorf Kings CC * * * * Königsberg Dragons CC * * * * Freundhampton CC * * * * Rockhampton Royals CC * * * | * Tour of Samuelonia Tour of Samuelonia Tour of Samuelonia